This invention relates to fluorescent monomer compounds, fluorescence sensor substances, their production process, and implantable, saccharide-measuring sensors making use of them. These fluorescent monomer compounds, fluorescence sensor substances and implantable, saccharide-measuring sensors are excellent in the ability to detect saccharides.